Viruses bring friends closer
by SouthernDragon
Summary: This pretty much came to me in a dream, Kai gets overtaken by a virus and Tyson needs to find a way to get it out of him. R&R TyKa


**This is a brand new story (a oneshot) that I had a dream about. So enjoy! This is a TyKa fic, so if you don't like boy kissing, then don't read!  
Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade or its characters, but I own this story!**

"Come on, where is it?" A very eager Joseph was pacing in the warehouse of the Saint Shields. Mariam looked to her brother and sighed. It was reaching night and whatever Joseph was waiting for, it sure as heck wasn't there yet.

Ozuma looked up at Joseph from his position on the floor. "We should be training, Joseph. Not waiting on a delivery."

Dunga got up and clenched his fists. "What kind of delivery is it, anyways?"

Joseph looked up at Dunga, his green eyes searching Dunga's. "Well, it's going to help Vanishing Moot. It's going to help his defence, since I'm lacking in defence."

They all shrugged and turned away from the shortest member of the Saint Shields, looking to each other. Dunga pouted and narrowed his eyebrows. "I don't know why he's like this. If he trained more, he wouldn't need this thing for his defence."

"YES! IT'S HERE!" Shouted Joseph. He ran to retrieve the box that had just been delivered and went back to the others, sitting down and opening the box, foam pallets flying everywhere. He looked at it, smiling. It was a blue attack ring. Wait?! Blue? "Wait, this isn't right! They got it wrong!"

Ozuma walked to Joseph, placing a hand on Joseph's shoulder. "Let me look at it." Joseph handed the blue attack ring to Ozuma, the leader of the Saint Shields looking it over. The design of the attack ring looked vaguely familiar. "I don't think this one was meant for you, Joseph. Looks like an attack ring for Dranzer." He held it up to the artifical lights of the warehouse.

Dunga smirked. "Then we'll go to Kai and kick his butt!" Ozuma shot a glare at Dunga. "Or maybe not..."

Mariam then came to Joseph. "But why would they send you an attack ring for Dranzer? Didn't you show them a picture of what your beyblade looked like?" Joseph went red with embarrassment. Mariam sweatdropped. "I knew it. But still, how would they know what Dranzer's attack ring should look like?"

Ozuma shrugged. "Who cares? Just put it back in the box and send it back." He then smiled. "Or, we could just be nice and send it to Tyson and his friends." They all agreed and walked out of the warehouse and towards Tyson's house, only going to stop for a brief minute and then run off.

Ozuma led them down the wharf and into the town, stopping to remember where it was. He was never good with directions, but it helped him at times when he was running away from certain danger. They made it outside of Tyson's dojo and walked in the front gate, looking around. "Ozuma!" He heard someone shout. It was Tyson. "What are you doing here?" Ozuma merely smirked and threw the box at him, Tyson's catching it and looking down at it then back up at Ozuma. "What is this?"

"Why don't you open it and take a look." Ozuma then turned and walked away, the rest of the Saint Shields waiting for him out the front. "Okay, let's get moving." They nodded and ran off back to their warehouse.

Tyson shrugged and walked back inside, greeting the others. Kenny looked up at Tyson, or more importantly, the box that he held. "What's that?"

Tyson shrugged again and looked down at it, sitting in the circle that his friends had made and putting it in the centre. "I'm not sure. Ozuma gave it to me." He then picked it up again and opened it, everyone watching as he did. "There's nothing in here!" He shook it and a blue attack ring dropped out, clanging on the floor. They all looked down at it. "Hmmm."

Kenny picked it up, the attack ring felt strange. What could it mean? "It looks like an attack ring for Dranzer... But how did the Saint Shields get a hold of it?"

Tyson shrugged. "Who cares." He took it from Kenny and threw it at Kai, who caught it. "There you go, bud! A brand new attack ring for you."

Kai looked the attack ring over. "I don't need charity." He put the attack ring down.

Tyson smirked. "Come on, Kai! It was nice of them to give you an attack ring. I'd just take it!" Tyson then chuckled and picked the attack ring up. "It might make Dranzer, stronger.'

Kai growled. "You telling me my Dranzer is weak?" Oops, that was a mistake Tyson shouldn't have made.

Tyson gulped. "N-no. I was only saying that it might give Dranzer a bit of an edge in battle." Tyson moved back a little, still gulping and sweating a little. _'I hope Kai doesn't hurt me.'_

Kai shrugged. "Hn. Whatever." He handed his Dranzer to Kenny, nodding. "You know what to do, Chief." Kenny nodded and took the attack ring from Tyson. "I'm going outside to get some air." Kai stood up and walked to the dojo door, opening it and stepping outside. He looked up at the darkening sky and sighed. _'The Saint Shields suddenly helping us out by giving us a new attack ring for Dranzer? What's going on here?'_

Kenny fumbled around with Kai's Dranzer, looking between his laptop and the blue beyblade. He placed the attack ring onto the beyblade and turned it into place, placing Dranzer's bit in the centre and smiling at his work. "Okay, Dranzer is ready to be tested now."

"Hold up Chief." Said Dizzi. "There's something not right about that attack ring." Suddenly Dizzi went silent, she looked at the thing that confronted her in _her _laptop. "Who are you? What are you doing?"

The thing started to take form and it attacked Dizzi. _"Get out of here, bit beast. I am taking over." _The thing said.

"What do you think you're doing?! Kenny!"

Kenny gasped and booted up the anti virus, kicking the strange virus that had entered his laptop out. No one noticed as it came out from the laptop and into the attack ring on Dranzer's beyblade. "Okay, well let's give this to Kai. Are you okay now, Dizzi?"

"Yeah, thanks for the help, Chief. I don't know what that thing was." Dizzi stated, everyone looked to Kenny. "I'm fine guys, don't worry about me."

They all nodded and Kenny stood up, walking out into the garden and looking to Kai. "Uhmm, Kai." Kai looked back to Kenny. "I've finished your beyblade. Here, have a test spin." Kenny held out Kai's Dranzer, the blue beyblade shining slightly in the dark light.

Kai took hold of his Dranzer and pulled out his black and red launcher, setting it in and holding up up. He pulled the ripcord, the blue beyblade landing on the ground and spinning around, knocking into a rock and slashing into it. Kenny smiled and walked back inside. "Hey." Kai said. Kenny turned back to him. "Thanks." Kai smiled softly and turned back to his Dranzer, the blue beyblade beginning to flash. "Dranzer?" He walked to Dranzer and picked his beyblade up, looking it over. He then felt something crawl onto his hand. Kai looked down, a red slithering thing was crawling over his arm. He gasped and tried to pull it off. Too late. It crawled underneath his purple glove and into his arm. He screamed and fell to his knees, holding his arm.

Everyone looked up, hearing Kai scream. Tyson stood up and ran outside, seeing his friend on his knees in the dirt. "Kai! Are you okay?" Kai continued to scream, putting a hand to his head and pulling at his slate hair. Tyson ran to Kai's side and got down next to him. "Kai! Talk to me." Tyson put a hand to Kai's shoulder, but was zapped away by a red bolt of electricity.

Kai stood up, holding his head in both his hands and walking, shaking his head. He continued screaming and pulling at his slate hair. His slate eyes were wide. "Get out of me!" He shouted. He screamed again, his body transforming for some strange reason. The irises of his eyes went blood red, his blue markings becoming red. Black spikes came from his forearms, tearing through his purple gloves. His canines became sharper and slightly longer. Black claws emerged from his fingernails, a devil like tail coming from his tail bone and out of the bottom of his shirt.

He held his hands out in front of him and chuckled. This definatly wasn't Kai. Who was he? What was he? Why had he taken over Kai's body? Tyson gasped and ran forward. "Kai!"

He laughed. "Kai? Who is this Kai you speak of? Unless it is the one I had taken over." He laughed once more. "I am once again free! And now that I have a host, it will be easier for me to complete my mission." He told them. "Oh how rude of me, I am Enizier." He laughed again.

Tyson growled, clenching his fists. "No you're not! You've taken over our friend's body. Now get out of him!"

Enizier smirked. "Now why should I do that? This friend of yours is well built, strong body, strong mind, but I found my way around." His smirk widened. "Now I bid you all, aduei." Enizier then sprinted away, leaving the BladeBreakers in shock. Tyson growled and ran after him.

He was not going to let this imposter get away with his friend... with Kai. As Enizier ran, he felt a painful twinge in his gut, or rather Kai's gut. _"Get out of me! Who are you?"_

"Oh, so you finally decided to speak up, Kai old boy. You cannot escape me. I have taken over your body." Enizier told Kai. He smirked when he heard Kai growl. They were inside Kai's mind, Enizier smirked at Kai. "You didn't really think that you could get rid of me? You let your guard down and I took over."

Kai growled. "I don't care. Get out of me! This is my body!" Kai then gasped as something crawled up his leg. It was a strange red substance, and it was rather sticky. "Hey! What are you doing. ARGH!" The sticky red substance wrapped around Kai's body and sealed him to the side of Kai's mind's wall. He was trapped. "No!"

Enizier smiled. "Well, that's you out of the way, now time to dish up some world domination!" He laughed and opened his eyes, being back and continuing to run. He then stopped at the park, looking around. "Now, where should I go?"

"Out of my friends body." Enizier turned, facing Tyson. "Get out of Kai's body!" He ran forward and tackled Enizier, the two grappled on the ground.

"Give it up, you cannot get me out!" Enizier shouted.

Tyson growled. "Well if I can't get you out like this, then I'll force you out!" Enizier then landed a punch to Tyson's cheek, knocking the Japanese boy back. Tyson stood up. He didn't want to hurt Kai... he knew Kai was in there, somewhere. _'I have to think of something.' _

Enizier walked to Tyson, taking hold of the front of his shirt. "Don't tell me you don't want to fight me to get out of your friends body."

Tyson shook his head. "I don't want to hurt Kai. Please, just get out of him."

Enizier looked up, as if he was thinking. "Let me think about that one." He said. He then threw Tyson to the ground, watching as he landed in a small puddle. "No! I like it here. Kai is going to help me take over the world." Enizier then gasped as he was suddenly thrust back into Kai's mind.

Kai shouted out. "Tyson! Help me!"

Tyson gasped and looked up. "Kai! Hold on!" Tyson ran to Enizier, a strange blue light engulfing him and his body stopped, his mind suddenly landing in a dark place. Kai was sealed against the wall with sticky red substance. He then spotted Enizier against the other wall, standing up and grinning at Tyson. "Where are we?"

Enizier laughed and slapped his leg. "Why, we are inside of your friend's mind. And there is no escaping the mind once you are trapped inside of it." He laughed once more running to Tyson, his devil tail whipping as he ran. He then jumped for Tyson, grappling the boy on the floor of Kai's mind.

Kai could only watch from the sidelines, unable to help his friend. _'Come on Tyson. You can do it.' _Kai tried pulling his arm free of the sticky substance. It wasn't going to help. He was trapped in his own mind. _'This is bad. If I can't get this demon out, what chance does Tyson have?'_

Tyson pushed Enizier off of him and gave him a punch to his face. "I'll show you a thing or two!" Tyson shouted. They both then fell out of Kai's mind, Kai still trapped in there.

Enizier smirked "Tell ya what, kid. If you can defeat me in a beybattle, I'll get out of your friend and never come back." He then opened his eyes. "But if I win, I stay and you become my loyal servant. Deal?"

Tyson growled. He didn't really have a choice... did he? "Fine. I'll battle you! One battle and that's it!" He pulled out his Dragoon beyblade and held it out in front of him. "Okay, Let it rip!" He shouted, launching Dragoon on the ground.

"Let it rip!" Said Enizier, launching a red and black beyblade onto the ground. It sped after Dragoon. "Okay, my virus, let us take this pest out!" A red light came from the bit of his beyblade, it took the form of a red blob. It was not a beast, nor a figure, but a blob. "Say hello to my virus!"

Tyson growled. "I'm not impressed! DRAGOON!" Dragoon emerged from Tyson's beyblade, roaring at the red blob and striking his claws at it. His claws just seeped through it, Dragoon's eyes wide and he looked back at Tyson. Tyson growled. "Keep going, Dragoon! Victory Tornado!" Dragoon roared again, stepping back and creating a large gust of wind. It picked up and formed into a tornado, engulfing the blob. It didn't move, just stayed put and looked up at Dragoon.

Enizier smirked. "Nice try with your little hurricane. Now take this! Set a virus, now!" The red blob responded and went after Dragoon, crawling on him and fusing into his body. Dragoon roared in pain and tried to shake it out.

"DRAGOON! Come on! You can take him!" Tyson shouted. Poor Dragoon was trying his best to shake the blob off. It wasn't working. Damn. Tyson and Dragoon were in a real pickle now. _'No... This isn't happening!' _"Come on Dragoon! Don't give up!" Tyson shouted. Dragoon continued to roar, trying to shake the blob out of him. It set itself inside of Dragoon, trying to completely take the blue dragon over with its virus. Tyson then tilted his head to the side. _'Wait, this is the same thing that happened to Kai. If I can find a way to shake it off, Dragoon can take it out!' _

"Its no use, human! Just give up! My virus has entered your dragon and is now taking over." Enizier's red and black beyblade clashed against Tyson's white one, blue sparks going everywhere, causing Tyson to growl. "Its useless!"

Dragoon shook his head, walking from here and there. There had to be a way to get Dragoon free of this viruses control. There was no other option. Tyson closed his eyes and held his hands down by his sides. A blue aura formed around Tyson's body, the aura then covered Dragoon's body, the blue dragon calming down and closing its orange eyes. Dragoon and Tyson concentrated, their minds becoming one. _'Okay, Dragoon. Let's get that virus out of you!' _Tyson then opened his eyes and yelled out, Dragoon copying and roaring, forcing the virus out of Dragoon's body.

Enizier gasped and watched as his virus was forced out of Dragoon's body and back into his red and black beyblade. "NO!" Dragoon's beyblade then clashed with Enizier's red and black one, causing it to stop at his feet. "Dammit!"

Tyson smirked. "Now that I've won. Get out of Kai's body!"

Enizier growled. "Make me!"

Tyson shrugged. "Its your funeral! DRAGOON!" Dragoon roared and went intangiable, flying through Enizier, taking the virus out and freeing Kai from his own mind in the process. His body returned to normal. His two toned hair returning, as well as his slate eyes. His canines shrunk down to their normal size, the devil tail disappearing and the spikes in his arms breaking off, disintergrating as well as the black claws and the red triangles going back to their usual blue colour. Kai sighed and fell to the ground, a hand to his head.

He breathed steadily and looked up. "What happened?"

Tyson got down next to Kai, placing a hand to his shoulder. "Are you okay?" Tyson looked up as Dragoon returned to his beyblade. "Thanks buddy."

Kai nodded. "I'm fine." He then gasped and looked up. "Dranzer?!"

Tyson smiled softly. "Dranzer is fine. Kenny's got him. Just don't strain yourself, bud." Tyson then blushed and leaned into Kai, giving him a soft kiss to his cheek. Kai smiled and moved from the kiss, planting a kiss on Tyson's tender lips. They both sat this way for a minute or so, savouring this very moment.

"You saved my life, Tyson. How could I ever repay you?" He kissed Tyson again.

Tyson smiled and kissed Kai back. "Maybe you could show me a good time." Tyson then wiggled his eyebrows and picked his Dragoon up, placing it in his pocket.

Kai and Tyson stood up, wlaking with each other, hand in hand. "Sure thing, as long as you don't squeal too much." Kai chuckled and Tyson tilted his head to the side. "It was a joke, Ty." Tyson shrugged and they continued onwards to Tyson's dojo.

**Awww Such a sweet ending! This story honestly happened in my dream, so I hope you all enjoyed it!  
Thanks for reading and please review!**

**~SD**


End file.
